Beware Of September
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Sequel to 'Blame it on September', Kristy and September travel to Johto in search for Kristy's real parents (and for trouble) I know I know, sucky summary, but the stories good I promise. (As long as you liked the first one that is) Rated T just in case :) Thank you whoever made the cover! It wasn't me
1. Chapter 1

Thoughts Versus Reality

Chapter 1- Enter Johto

**Let's kick this off!**

"Now remember Kristy, as soon as you get to Cherrygrove City, go straight to the Pokemon Center and call me." Nurse Joy directed.

Kristy rolled her eyes.

"You do know that I can take care of myself right?" Kristy laughed, daydreaming about Johto.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Just please be careful ok Kristy?" Nurse Joy warned, clearly not wanting Kristy to leave the day after she came home.

"I was only gone on my journey for one year! It's not enough. Six years, then I'll go home."

"Six? There's only five regions to explore Kristy." Nurse Joy corrected.

Kristy shook her head.

"Nope. There's a new region that's letting outsiders travel it soon. I'm going there as soon as if opens." Kristy smiled.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Alright. Just don't forget to-"

"Call you I know I know." Kristy rolled her eyes, wanting to get going.

"Bye." Nurse Joy hugged her adopted daughter goodbye before letting her board the plane that would take her overseas to Johto.

"Aren't you excited September? Johto! Just the two of us exploring all over Johto." Kristy squealed, looking out of the plane's window.

September glared at her in response.

She was still mad about how Kristy treated N after their battle.

Kristy nudged September.

"Aw come on Sept! You and I both know that I'm never going to have feelings for anyone. I've never had a crush and I never will." Kristy sighed, frowning.

September couldn't help but smile at Kristy's comment.

"He'll get over it. There's plenty of magikarp in the sea." Kristy replied.

"Oh! Do you think that once we get to New Bark Town that we'll meet Prof. Elm?" Kristy wondered out loud.

September shrugged, and looked out the window.

"Speon!" September cried happily, pointing at a flock of Pidgey flying by the plane as it landed.

"Maybe we'll get one of those to be on our Johto team." Kristy considered, looking at the Pidgey as the plane hit the runway.

"Wow... New Bark Town's tiny." Kristy gaped, looking at the couple houses that was New Bark Town.

"Es! Espeon!" September tugged on Kristy's leg and pointed towards the Pokemon Lab and saw none other than Prof. Elm himself.

Kristy's eyes widened.

"Holy Arceus! I just HAVE to meet him!" Kristy yelled, running towards the man.

Prof. Elm turned and faced Kristy.

"That's quite an outfit you've got on. Where are you from?" Prof. Elm asked, looking Kristy over.

"Unova." Kristy answered, looking slightly offended.

Prof. Elm's eyes widened.

"Oh my! I've offended you haven't I? I'm so sorry! Um um oh! I know. Come with me!" Prof. Elm guided Kristy into his lab.

Kristy and September looked around at all of the lab's equipment, almost forgetting that Prof. Elm was there.

"Here, take one of these as my apology." Prof. Elm gestured to a glass machine with three pokeballs.

"Are you sure you want to just give away a pokemon?" Kristy asked, her gaze focused on the pokeballs.

Prof. Elm nodded.

"You deserve this, I offended you after all." The Prof. insisted, watching Kristy's hand as she slowly reached for one.

"This one." Kristy smiled, looking the pokeball over.

"That one's Cyndaquil. Are you sure?" The Prof. asked, wanting Kristy to get the most out of her choice.

Kristy nodded, releasing the pokemon.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cried, the flames on its back growing.

"I'll call her Akari." Kristy winced as embers flew onto her skin.

"Quil Cynda!" Akari cried happily.

"You'll take good care of her won't you?" Prof. Elm asked, biting his nails.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kristy asked, confused.

"Sorry, it's just Team Rocket's been coming over here from Kanto and causing trouble so I'm just on edge." Prof. Elm explained.

"Team Rocket eh?" Kristy grinned, looking at September.

"Looks like we've got another Organization to destroy."

September sweat dropped. "Speon..."

"Wait! Before you go, would you mind running a quick errand for me?" Prof. Elm asked, looking guilty.

"Sure what is it?" Kristy asked impatiently.

"Can you run over to Mr. Pokemon's house on route 30? Apparently, he's made yet another ground breaking discovery that he wants me see. It's probably just another pokemon egg, but I still need to see it." Prof. Elm explained, a hopeful expression on his face.

Kristy shrugged and nodded. "Sure." Kristy turned to September and Akari.

"Let's do this people! Oh um... pokemon! Yeah that's it."

Akari and September sweat dropped before following their trainer.

Just as Kristy and her pokemon were about to leave town, Kristy spotted some red-haired kid staring into the window of the laboratory.

Kristy narrowed her eyes and walked up to the boy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kristy asked curiously.

The boy glared at Kristy with an extreme hatred that only Ghetsis had ever shown Kristy.

"Get out." The boy snapped before looking back into the window.

"No way! Are you some kind of stalker or something? Do you stalk Professors for a hobby or something?" Kristy asked, trying to push his buttons to make him talk more.

The boy continued to glare at Kristy, before continuing.

"Look loser, leave me alone before it gets ugly!" The boy yelled, balling up his fist.

Kristy put her hands up in the air.

"Whoa whoa kid,"

"Kid?! We're both F****n kids!" The boy screeched, throwing a punch at Kristy.

September quickly blocked it with iron tail.

The boy cursed a lot under his breath as he rubbed his arm.

"Just get the F**k out!" The boy snapped.

Kristy didn't want to stir up anymore problems so she left.

_"Prof. Elm, there's this guy out here with long green hair._

_ Says he's looking for a brown-haired girl from Unova. _

_ Have you seen anyone like that?" Prof. Elm stiffened, wondering if he should tell the truth or not. _

_"Yeah... she went to run an errand for me though. _

_She'll be back in like an hour or so though..." Prof. Elm staggered, guilt pulsing through his veins._

_ A tall, green haired boy entered the lab and introduced himself. _

_"I'm N. Pleasure to meet you Prof." N shook hands with the Prof. _

**Well, first chapter so I hope I did it right :) Review pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Silver

**Tada!**

Kristy inhaled a breath of fresh air as she, September, and Akari traveled to Cherrygrove.

"Isn't Johto beautiful? Once I'm done traveling I think I'm moving to Johto." Kristy rambled, trying to get the memory of the red-headed boy out of her mind.

But the memory was stuck for the time being.

"Speon!" September cried as she tripped over her own paws.

Akari and Kristy laughed.

"Be careful buddy." Kristy warned, laughing.

September got to her paws and glared at Kristy before laughing herself.

"Yep. I have a good feeling about this place." Kristy giggled, scooping up Akari before continuing to Cherrygrove.

"Well Cherrygrove isn't much bigger huh?" Kristy sighed, looking around the small beach town.

"At least they have something fun like a beach." Kristy muttered, looking for route 30.

"Es!" September pointed with her tail at route 30.

"Thanks Septy." Kristy thanked, beginning to walk down route 30.

September scowled at her new nickname before following Kristy.

The trainers on route 30 were absolutely nothing compared to Unova's Elite Four.

But, they were good for training Akari.

After battling a couple trainers and wild pokemon, Kristy walked into what she thought was Mr. Pokemon's house.

"What? Ug! Everyone thinks I'm Mr. Pokemon! Well I'm not. I'm the apricot guy! Here, but just for showing up take this."

The apricot dude gave Kristy an apricot case and explained their uses to Kristy.

Kristy walked out of his house feeling awkward.

"Oops." Kristy whispered to her pokemon, who looked just as awkward as her walking out of his house.

"Oh... that's Mr. Pokemon's house." Kristy realized, seeing another house right up the grassy road.

The three of them sweat dropped before continuing to walk up the grassy road.

"Oh Prof. Elm sent you? Well in that case-" Mr. Pokemon was interrupted.

"Kristy?" A familiar voice asked, interrupting Mr. Pokemon.

Prof. Oak walked over to Kristy, his eyes brightened at the sight of September and Akari.

"So that eevee of yours was manageable eh? And now you've even got another rare pokemon with you." Prof. Oak observed, smiling at the two pokemon.

September simply smirked at the Prof. and stuck her tongue out at him like old times.

Prof. Oak sighed. "Still hate me huh?"

September grinned.

"Anyways, Kristy what brings you to Johto?" Professor Oak asked.

"I'm searching for my real parents." Kristy answered, her face lighting up in determination.

"Oh. So why are you here?" Prof. Oak asked.

"I'm here to pick up whatever Mr. Pokemon discovered." Kristy replied, looking expectantly at Mr. Pokemon.

"Oh yes yes! Here you go. It's a pokemon egg. And it doesn't look like a Johto egg." Mr. Pokemon said, handing over an egg.

Kristy smiled and picked up the egg.

_Aw this reminds me of Charred..._ Kristy thought, remembering her charmander from Unova that she had given to Iris.

_Holy Arceus! I'm in Johto, and Lyra said she lived in Johto! Oh my gosh! I hope I see her_. Kristy thought, thanking Mr. Pokemon and traveling back to Cherrygrove.

"Well that was easy, no trouble at all-" Kristy was cut off by her X-transiver.

It was Prof. Elm. Kristy picked up the transiver.

"What is it?" Kristy asked.

"Oh Kristy it's just awful! A-a pokemon! Totadile! Oh dear!" Prof. Elm cried, hanging up.

"What was that?" Kristy wondered, not looking were she was walking.

"Hey dorkus." Kristy felt someone grip her wrist.

Kristy looked up to see the red-haired kid that was outside of the laboratory.

Kristy glared at the boy.

"Don't call me that!" Kristy snapped, trying to break free from his grip.

"You're too... well you to have that good of pokemon. Hand 'em over before it gets ugly." The boy threatened, sending out totadile.

"Tota!" The totadile gurgled.

September growled, unsure of what to do.

Akari leapt in front of totadile.

"Quil..." Akari growled, the flames on her back flaring up.

"Akari use ember!" Kristy yelled, finally breaking free of the red-head's grip.

Kristy ran back to her pokemon's side.

The boy was mad now, "totadile water gun!" Totadile put out each and every ember.

Kristy gritted her teeth.

"Tackle!" Kristy commanded, in battle mode now.

Akari slammed into totadile, knocking the blue pokemon into a tree.

"Tod!" Todadile winced.

"Get up useless!" The boy yelled, furious when his pokemon fainted.

The boy stamped his foot on the ground, a little card flew out of his pocket and landed in front of Kristy.

Kristy picked it up.

It was his ID.

"Your name is Silver?" Kristy asked.

Silver looked over at the sound of his name.

His eyes widened when he saw that Kristy had his ID.

"Give that back." Silver ripped the ID out of Kristy's hands before disappearing into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- No makeovers!

**Sooooo... Oh I've got nothing! Just onto the story!**

"Whoa, the police are here and everything." Kristy observed, pulling the egg closer to her before entering the lab.

A police man pointed his night stick at Kristy, "of course! It must've been you! The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime!" The police man accused, ordering his men to block the door.

Kristy gasped when she saw N standing next to the Professor.

N approached the police man.

"Whoa whoa, I've known Kristy for a while now and I know she wouldn't have done that, besides she has an espeon and a cyndaquil with her, not totadile." N defended Kristy.

The police man narrowed his eyes before telling his men that they could stop blocking the door.

The police man turned to Kristy.

"You're off the hook this time." The man glared.

Kristy's eyes widened.

"Wait! Officer, I know who took the pokemon." Kristy revealed.

The police force looked at Kristy with sudden interest.

"Who? What does this person look like? Do you know the name of the individual?" The police interrogated, walking back over to Kristy.

"He's a boy my age, with red hair. He tried to steal my pokemon from me on my way back. He battled me with a totadile. And I got a look at his personal ID. His name's Silver." Kristy informed, her gaze serious.

The police officer nodded, pleased with the newfound information.

"Let's head out." The police man ordered, guiding his men out of the lab.

Kristy turned her attention to N, narrowing her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I do things solo with my pokemon and only my pokemon." Kristy said sternly.

September nodded in agreement, not liking other people besides Kristy too much.

"Wait, before you two start talking, Kristy can I have the egg?" Prof. Elm asked, approaching Kristy.

Kristy nodded, handing the oddly colored egg to the professor.

The Prof. smiled and took the egg into the back of his lab.

"I told you. I want to be with you Kristy, why won't you understand that?" N replied, looking determined.

"I am solo." Was all Kristy said, walking out of the lab before N could respond.

In the corner of Kristy's eye she saw N's disappointed face, she ignored September's glare and Akari's confused expressions and continued walking.

Kristy heard a door swing open.

"No way! Kristy?" A familiar voice filled Kristy's ears.

Kristy paused and saw Lyra run out of a house, a bayleef at her side.

A smile formed on Kristy's face. "Lyra? I didn't know you lived here!" Kristy exclaimed, accepting Lyra's hug.

"Are you done exploring Unova? Because I'm just starting again on my journey." Lyra exclaimed, her quirky nature showing.

Kristy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen barely any of Johto and it's already a ton better than Unova." Kristy said, putting her hand up to block the sunlight.

"Can I come with you? Just until Violet City. I know you prefer to travel alone." Lyra asked hastily, trying to let Kristy have her space.

Kristy nodded.

"That'd be great."

"Speon!" September slapped Kristy with her tail and glared at her as if to say: _Oh my gosh! You said no to poor N but yes to this? I don't want a second Bianca traveling with us! _

Kristy rubbed her thigh.

"Ow... September!" Kristy snapped.

"Come on!" Lyra grinned, grabbing Kristy's arm and dragging her to Cherrygrove.

A twinge of guilt stabbed at Kristy like a knife.

_ "I am solo." _

_" Sure you can come, That'd be great!" _

Her inner thoughts clawed and bit at each other.

September smiled in satisfaction, happy that Kristy was conflicted with herself.

"Hey! There's a clothing store here, and it's time you got out of that Unova getup and into a Johto one!" Lyra pointed out.

"Oh no no no! I HATE shopping! Lyra please don't make me go in there!" Kristy pleaded, digging her heels into the ground as Lyra forced her through the door.

September snickered and followed her in.

Lyra shoved a new pair of shorts and new T-shirts in Kristy's face every five seconds until Kristy had no more room.

"Ok now let's get you a dressing room!" Lyra shoved Kristy and all of the clothing into an empty dressing room.

Kristy dropped her heap of clothes on the floor, picking out all of the foo-foo girly ones and finding lesser clothing.

Kristy pulled out a pair of yellow sweat shorts with black stripes running down either side of the shorts, and a plain short-sleeved red T-Shirt with a high neck, not wanting to reveal too much skin.

Finally, she needed something for colder weather and something to pin her badges on.

She grabbed a thin lab-coat like white jacket with a thick red stripe running curling around each sleeve cuffing.

A yellow cap had also caught Kristy's eye.

She grabbed it just in case.

She changed into her new clothing and got out of the dressing room to show Lyra.

Lyra narrowed her eyes at Kristy's hair.

"Perfect... now all that's left on my 'Let's makeover Kristy' plan is to do something with all that hair..." Lyra commented, looking at Kristy's long, slightly curly brown hair.

"Ok Lyra, I have to draw the line at some point. I have new clothes. And in my opinion, the only thing worse than trying on clothes, is doing my hair." Kristy glared, taking a step back.

Lyra put her hands in the air. "Fine. I'll get you at some point though." Lyra winked.

Kristy rolled her eyes, beginning to walk down Route 30.

***shakes head* Karma. Get's you every time Kristy. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Encounter

**For the record, this doesn't happen in the game, but I like to add my own touch to things. :)**

Lyra scratched the back of her head, looking a little guilty.

"Sorry I'm leaving you here, it's just I already have Falconer's badge and Bayleef and I are really excited about challenging Bugsy so we're just going to get over there..." Lyra apologized.

Kristy waved her hand at Lyra.

"It's no biggie. Besides, we prefer going solo anyway." Kristy smiled, seeing September nod in agreement, clearly happy that Lyra was leaving.

"Anyway, I'll wait for you in Goldenrod City! We can battle then!" Lyra called as she ran out of Violet City.

Kristy sighed in relief. "I'm kinda glad she's gone. She wouldn't stop talking about putting my hair in pig-tails."

September smiled in agreement.

Lyra had smothered September a little on the way here because she was 'so irresistible'.

"Wanna look around the nearby routes before we challenge Falkner?" Kristy suggested, gesturing to a neighboring route.

September cried in agreement, following her trainer into the route.

As soon as they stepped foot onto the route a young boy ran up to Kristy, looking flustered.

"Help! Help miss! Th-there's-"

A deafening roar interrupted the little boy tugging on Kristy's shorts.

Kristy looked deeper into the route, narrowing her eyes to find what had made the deafening roar.

Kristy looked down at the little boy.

"Go home." Kristy commanded, sending the young boy on his way.

"Come on!" Kristy called to September.

Kristy heard a heaving sound.

"It sounds really big... and hurt." Kristy whispered to September, cautiously weaving between the trees.

"Speon!" September pointed to a slope where all the trees had been flattened, as if something big had slid down it.

Kristy's eyes followed the wreckage until it sloped down another hill in the forest.

"This way." Kristy whispered, not wanting to provoke whatever had fallen down the slope.

Kristy and September cringed as another ear-splitting roar hit them.

"We're really close." Kristy continued down the slope, clinging onto whatever tree was closest as they traveled down the hill.

"Es..." September whispered, her eyes straying next to a river, where the wreckage ended.

The chest heaving grew louder as Kristy and September came closer.

Kristy's heart started racing as she saw what the creature was that had fallen all this way.

There lay the lord of thunder: Raikou, bruised and battered, completely drained of its energy.

Kristy slowly made her way down to Raikou, trying not to provoke the injured pokemon.

September hesitantly followed Kristy down.

"Kou..." Raikou growled, as if trying to discourage Kristy from coming any closer.

Soon Kristy was only a few feet from Raikou.

Raikou bared his fangs and began to struggle to its feet before falling down again.

The presence of Kristy seemed to enrage and scare it.

"Raikou stop! You'll hurt yourself even more!" Kristy scolded, making her way to the fallen legendary.

Kristy reached her hand out to the injured Raikou.

Raikou began sparking in warning.

"Kou..." Raikou growled.

Kristy ignored Raikou's aggressive behavior and touched his head.

Raikou quickly grew agitated and electrocuted Kristy.

Kristy screamed in surprise, not that Raikou had shocked her, but... _It didn't hurt._

**I'm leaving it like that for now, I'll try for another chapter tonight but I might have to wait for morning :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Abducted

**Time for a new complication 'cuz that's how I roll ;)**

Kristy was finally released from Raikou's thunder bolt.

Kristy flew backwards, her eyes wide and her chest heaving.

Raikou struggled to its paws and thundered away, shooting Kristy a _we'll meet again_ look before bounding away deeper into the forest.

September ran to Kristy's side.

"Speon!" September cried urgently, worried about Kristy.

Wide eyed, Kristy responded. "I-It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt. Why didn't it hurt!? "

Kristy continued shaking while September curled up next to her, trying to comfort her traumatized trainer.

"September... why didn't it hurt? It shocked me... didn't it?" Kristy asked, her shaking slowly coming to a stop.

September shrugged, looking confused.

Kristy got to her feet, feeling watched.

"Well sitting here won't do us any good. Let's challenge the gym to get our mind off of this." Kristy suggested, already beginning to walk back up the hill.

"Speon!" September cried in agreement.

"Pidgeotto no!" Falconer yelled as his final pokemon fell out of the air, defeated.

Falconer sighed.

"You win." Falconer muttered, clearly angry at his defeat.

Kristy smiled and welcomed Akari into her arms.

"You did it!" Kristy congratulated her cyndaquil.

"Quil Cynda!" Akari cried happily.

"Here's your badge." Falconer mumbled, handing Kristy a badge, which Kristy immediately pinned onto her jacket.

"Thank you Falconer." Kristy thanked before heading out of the gym.

Kristy sighed. "Well, onto the next town I guess huh?" Kristy asked September, still shaken by Raikou's shock.

"Azalea right?"

September nodded in agreement, already walking into the route that they had encountered Raikou on. Kristy hesitated before following September down the route.

-_"What is so important that you must interrupt me?" A stern, bold voice asked. "We uh uh h-have new information sir." A shaky voice answered, clearly intimidated. "Well don't just sit there babbling like an idiot tell me!" The bold voice snapped. "Oh of course sir! We've found the one with the connection." The shaky voice informed. A smile formed on the man's face. "Go get her." _

Kristy's eyes kept straying into the trees.

"I feel like we're being watched." Kristy shared her concerns with September who nodded, looking into the trees.

"Wait! September you know future sight right? Use that." Kristy commanded.

September obediently sat down and closed her eyes, her orb's contents swirling around.

September's eyes quickly flashed open in alarm, she clamped her jaws on Kristy's shorts and tugged on them.

"Speon es!" September cried in desperation.

"What's going on? A-are we in trouble?" Kristy whimpered, looking around.

"You bet you are, now that we're here." A voice announced Kristy's fears.

Kristy froze in fear.

"Wow you're making this way too easy." The voice snickered.

Kristy tried to speak but when her mouth moved no words came out.

September got on guard, waiting for the opponent to show itself.

"Raticate, hyper fang! Arbok glare!" The voice commanded.

In a flash a raticate attacked September and an arbok was glaring at Kristy.

"No-!" Kristy was cut off by the paralysis setting in.

Kristy fell to the ground, unable to move.

A man and a woman dressed in black came out of the woods, smirks on their faces.

"Arbok, help Raticate out and paralyze it as well." The lady commanded, her arbok swiftly paralyzing September.

The lady snapped her fingers.

"Since it was my arbok that did all the work, you bag 'em." The girl smirked.

The man gritted his teeth and approached Kristy with a thick rope in his hands.

He tightly tied Kristy's arms and legs together before stuffing her in a burlap sack.

It all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- What?

**So... ah I've got nothing onto the story!**

Kristy woke up in a cell.

Kristy sighed in relief when she realized that she wasn't tied up anymore.

All of that relief vanished when she saw that September wasn't with her.

"September? September!" Kristy called, hoping her pokemon was nearby.

She heard no response.

Kristy reached for Akari's pokeball.

_No! She's gone too!_ Kristy wailed miserably to herself, standing up and going to the bars.

Her hands gripped the cell's bars, she looked left to right, no one was nearby.

It was just her and some other people in other cells.

Kristy wanted to cry.

Her best friends were no were to be seen.

Kristy sunk into a corner and placed her head on top of her knees and laid her arms in front of her eyes.

Kristy's head jerked up when she heard her cell door unlock.

A grunt had entered the cell.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." The grunt warned, coming closer.

Kristy however wasn't going to make this easy for him.

Once the grunt was close enough to grab Kristy, she punched him in the face and shoved him aside.

Kristy quickly ran out of the cell and locked the grunt inside and took the keys with her.

"Sucker." Was all Kristy said to the grunt before running down the narrower aisle of the cells, hoping that her pokemon would be there.

_I don't care what happens to me, I will NEVER leave them here! _ Kristy vowed, stopping and listening for any pokemon cries.

"The left!" Kristy exclaimed, but before she could move, she was put in an arm lock.

"Not so fast." Another grunt sneered, pushing harder on the arm lock.

Kristy winced in pain.

"What do you want with me? Where are my pokemon?" Kristy asked, gritting her teeth.

The grunt just laughed at her and began to walk her forward, pushing hard on her arm lock so she wouldn't refuse.

The grunt forced her into an important looking room.

"Per..." A persion purred, sneering at Kristy.

Kristy glared right back at it.

The wheelie chair that sat with its back turned to the entrance slowly turned.

A man that looked like he was in his forties grinned when he saw Kristy.

"Well done. Now, treat her like a guest and set her in that chair, but tie her up will you? There's no need for her to be leaving." The man smirked.

Kristy glared at the grunt as he forced her onto the chair and bound her to the chair with thick rope.

The grunt bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

"Where are my pokemon?" Kristy demanded, a strong glare plastered to her face.

"Safe. For now. Do what I tell you and they will stay safe." The man blackmailed, stroking his persion's head.

"Who are you?" Kristy glared.

The man laughed in amusement.

"Me? I'm the leader of Team Rocket. Giovanni is what they call me." The man grinned.

"Why am I here?" Kristy asked, her nerves rising.

"Stop asking questions and I will tell you." The man glared, angry that Kristy seemed to be running the conversation.

Kristy stopped talking.

"We know about your connections." Giovanni said.

"What connections?" Kristy asked, intrigued now.

"Don't play dumb! Raikou favors you!" Giovanni accused, standing up.

_Time to play dumb_. Kristy thought to herself.

"Huh? I've never even seen a Raikou before outside of story books. You see, I'm from Unova, not Johto." Kristy acted innocently.

"No! My grunts saw you in the woods with an injured Raikou that we were trying to catch!" Kristy lost it.

"It was you?!" Kristy blurted, forgetting about her 'play dumb' plan.

Giovanni smiled. "I knew it. And why we need Raikou is none of your business.

All you need to know is that we need it, and you can easily lure Raikou to us." Giovanni snapped.

_I'm never doing that, but I need to make him think that I am... But first I need to get September and Akari back. _Kristy thought to herself.

"Ok, on one condition. Let my pokemon stay with me. I need to know that they are being treated well and the one way to do that is if they stay with me." Kristy replied coolly, knowing that she had Giovanni's hands tied.

Giovanni frowned. "No." Was all Giovanni said before sending Kristy back to her cell .

"Why won't you cooperate with us?" A grunt whined, sitting outside of Kristy's cell.

_Time to get some answers. _Kristy thought deviously.

Kristy crossed her arms.

"Because I know that September was too smart for you dweebs to catch, and Akari's pokeball fell off my belt when September was tugging on my shorts." Kristy smirked.

The grunt started sweating.

"H-how did you know that?" The grunt blurted not realizing what he just said.

The grunt covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"You didn't just hear that!" The grunt yelled before running away.

Kristy grinned.

"Mission complete. Now to get out of here." Kristy told herself.

"September and Akari better not do anything stupid while I'm gone." Kristy mumbled, trying to find a way out.

_September walked out of the bushes. _

_ "Speon?" September cried, looking for Kristy. _

_September's eyes widened when she saw Akari's pokeball. _

_ September eagerly picked it up in her jaws and followed the tire tracks of the car that took Kristy away. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Plan

Kristy woke up to the sound of her cell's bars ringing.

"Get up!" A grunt yelled, starting to unlock the cell door.

Kristy groaned when she remembered where she was.

_At least Akari and September are safe._ Kristy thought, slowly getting up.

"What do you want now?" Kristy grumbled as the grunt entered the cell.

"The boss wants to see you." The grunt snapped, putting Kristy in another arm lock.

Kristy obediently went were the grunt wanted without much pressure on the arm lock.

"What?" Kristy asked, shocked.

"I said you're going to the burnt tower tomorrow afternoon and luring Raikou, Entei, and Suicune." Giovanni replied, his patience drying.

"No. I'm not doing anything for you! I know that you don't have my pokemon so I don't have to do anything!" Kristy snapped.

Giovanni narrowed his eyes.

"Yes we do. We have an espeon and cyndaquil in our facility that belong to you. They were recaptured yesterday." Giovanni smiled.

Kristy narrowed her eyes.

"Prove it. Show them to me." Kristy dared.

Giovanni gave Kristy the harshest glare that Kristy had ever felt before saying "no."

_September had grown weary, she settled at the base of a tree and tucked Akari's pokeball against her neck before falling asleep. _

_ Her rest did not last long though because she knew that Kristy needed to be saved._

_ She sleepily picked up Akari's pokeball and continued to follow the tire tracks through the day. _

_September stiffened as another black car with a big red R on the sides of it pulled over next to her._

_ The same grunts that had taken Kristy and attempted to paralyze September appeared, they seemed quite confident as they approached September. _

_ "Don't make this hard on yourself espeon." They sneered, reaching out to grab her. _

_ September quickly iron tailed her grabbing arms away and sprinted far from the tire tracks, Akari's pokeball still in her jaws as she swam across a river and ran into the Illex forest. _

Kristy stared blankly at her lunch: an oran berry and a small block of cheese.

"What's wrong with it?" A grunt asked, clearly annoyed at Kristy's reaction.

Kristy slowly turned her head to face the grunt's.

"How am I supposed to eat this without a knife? I'm not a pokemon." Kristy said slowly.

The grunt gritted her teeth.

"I don't feel like getting you a plastic knife so here." The grunt slid Kristy a pocket knife through the bars before walking away.

A grin formed on Kristy's face.

She picked up the pocket knife and slid it into her pocket before picking up the block of cheese and eating it without the knife's assistance.

"This is going to be too easy now." Kristy whispered, her voice full of satisfaction, patting her pocket.

Night had fallen. Kristy pulled out the knife she had been sharpening on the concrete walls behind her all day and went to the lock.

Kristy jammed the fine tip of the pocket knife into the key hole and wiggled it around until she heard a satisfying click.

The cell door swung open.

Kristy skillfully twirled the knife before sticking it back in her pocket.

She tip-toed down the halls back to the place she had first heard the cries of pokemon.

She walked in hoping to find her own pokemon, but instead she saw only one pokemon: A Tauros, it seemed to be in a lot of pain.

It was hooked up to all of these different machines.

Kristy gritted her teeth.

_I can't just leave it here._ Kristy thought to herself.

Tauros opened one eye and looked at Kristy hopefully.

"I'm getting you out of here." Kristy promised, pulling out her knife and cutting the machine cords.

Tauros seemed to relax more and more as Kristy snapped through all of the cords.

_Time to pick the lock. _Kristy walked herself through freeing the tauros as she picked the lock with the point of her knife.

Another satisfying clang filled Kristy's ears as she pulled the cage door open.

Tauros slowly stood up, wincing in pain as it walked towards Kristy.

"Tau..." It cried as it fell to the ground again.

"I have no choice do I?" Kristy whispered, pulling out an empty pokeball.

Kristy touched the pokeball to Tauros's face.

In one click Tauros was Kristy's.

Kristy snapped the pokeball onto her belt.

_They aren't here..._ Kristy realized.

_I've got to leave now, otherwise poor Raikou and the others are in big trouble... _ Kristy gritted her teeth, going back into the dark hallways.

Kristy finally reached two big steel doors.

They were guarded by two grunts.

_I've got to be smart about this... _Kristy thought, taking off her backpack and taking out an empty pokeball.

Kristy held her breath.

_Hope this works... _ Kristy prayed, throwing the pokeball in the hallway across from her.

"What was that?" A grunt asked.

"An escaped pokemon maybe?" The other grunt responded, walking towards the other hall, gesturing for the other grunt to follow.

_Perfect. _Kristy grinned, sprinting as fast as she could and opening the heavy doors.

"Hey! You come back here!" A grunt screamed when they saw Kristy run out of the HQ.

Kristy ran as fast as she could, her eyes tightly closed.

Kristy's eyes opened in terror as she tumbled down a steep hill.

Pain washed over Kristy as she fell down hill after hill, running into tree after tree, bush after bush, rock after rock.

Kristy eyesight was blurred with blood and clumps of dirt.

Kristy weakly crawled to a river and dipped her bloody fingers into it before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The lord of thunder

**I make Kristy black out waaaay too much don't I? Oh well!**

Kristy eyes slowly opened.

She was still in the forest, her finger tips brushing the water, her vision blurry.

Kristy felt warm breath breathing down her neck.

Kristy's eyes slowly looked up to see the Tauros she rescued.

"Taur..." Tauros grunted, nudging Kristy.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better..." Kristy rasped, her voice scratchy.

Then she realized that Tauros wasn't standing, he was laying down, crippled like herself.

Kristy reached for Tauros's pokeball and returned the injured pokemon.

Kristy knew she had to get to September and Akari.

She gripped the nearest tree and heaved herself up with the tree's support.

Kristy trembled as she struggled to stand.

_I have to walk!_ Kristy screamed at herself, moving through the trees, switching trees as she struggled through the forest.

Kristy looked in a puddle of water and saw herself: a large bleeding cut above her right eye, bruised and battered all around, her arms and legs slashed open from hitting so many rocks and thorns during her fall, she didn't even want to imagine what her stomach and back looked like.

The only place without blood splashed on or around it were the tips of her fingers that she dipped in the river before she blacked out.

"September!" Kristy's weak call gave a light echo through the forest.

Kristy eagerly strained her ears, praying for a response.

Kristy frowned when she received no reply.

Kristy didn't even notice the footsteps sounding behind her.

"Kristy? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

Trembling in pain and fear, Kristy turned around.

"N?" Kristy rasped, for once she was glad to see him.

"What happened to you? I swear I leave you alone in Unova, you get yourself burned alive, now it looks like you went through a meat grinder!" N exclaimed, looking Kristy over.

Kristy quickly grew annoyed at his comment.

"Oh just took a joy ride!" Kristy snapped, continuing to limp through the forest.

"September! September! Akari!" Kristy called, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes.

"You don't have your pokemon with you?" N asked, easily catching up to Kristy.

Kristy didn't meet N's gaze.

"We were separated because I wasn't good enough to save them." Kristy wept, wanting to collapse onto the ground in despair.

"Wait... then who's that on your belt?" N asked, looking at Kristy's belt that held her pokeballs.

"T-that's Tauros. I rescued him while I was escaping.

He's too weak to even stand." Kristy informed, looking sadly at her new pokemon.

"Who took you?" N asked, his interest growing.

"Team Rocket. According to them I have some connection to Raikou, Entei, and Suicune." Kristy explained, her right eye now blinded by blood.

"I was only able to escape because a grunt was foolish enough to give me a pocket knife, so I sharpened it, waited for night to fall then I picked my cell's lock.

I looked through all the pokemon storages and didn't find my pokemon and a grunt said that my pokemon outsmarted them and got away.

That's when I found Tauros hooked up to all of these strange machines causing it pain." Kristy said.

"How'd I get like this?" Kristy asked, as if she could read N's mind.

"When I got out of the building it was pitch black out so I couldn't see where I was going and I kinda tumbled down like five hills with a TON of rocks and thorn bushes." Kristy muttered, the bitter taste of the event fresh in her mouth.

"I just hope she's ok..." Kristy cried quietly.

_"Speon! Espeon!" September called, making her way back to the tire tracks of the mysterious car that took Kristy away just outside of the forest. _

_September's eyes lit up. _

_She opened Akari's pokeball. _

_ "Quil Cynda!" Akari cried, looking around for Kristy. _

_"Speon! Es!" September explained her idea to the fire type. _

_ Akari nodded._

_ "Cynda... QUIL!" Akari cried, shooting bright embers into the sky. _

_September quickly manipulated the embers in the air, having them dance in the sky. _

"I'm sure they're fine." N tried consoling the distraught Kristy.

Kristy stopped crying and pointed at the sky.

"What's that?" N asked, looking at the flying fire with confusion.

"September!" Kristy screamed in happiness, letting go of N and collapsing on the ground, beginning to crawl in desperation towards her pokemon's attacks.

"Wait!" N yelled, stopping Kristy.

"You can't do this in your condition! Look, if you really have ties with those legendary pokemon then you should be able to call them and they should lend you their power. Which means they could give you a ride." N explained, helping Kristy back up.

"How can they hear me though? I can barely speak." Kristy whispered.

"They should be able to hear you as long as you've spoken face to face with them before." N reassured.

"Wait, you have spoken to them haven't you?" N asked.

Kristy nodded.

"Only Raikou though." Kristy replied, not taking her eyes off of the dancing flames.

"That'll work. Just say 'Raikou I call for your assistance.' The lord of thunder has great ears. He could hear you even if he was in Unova." N promised.

Kristy cleared her throat before repeating N's words.

"Raikou I call for your assistance." Kristy rasped, quickly losing her voice.

Deep, dark, gray thunder clouds quickly flooded the sky, lightning struck in the distance all in the blink of an eye.

A familiar roar sounded in the distance.

Raikou, strong and proud leapt down from the thunder clouds and landed right in front of Kristy and N.

Raikou had an intense glare plastered on his face, growling at N.

"I don't get you... one minute you use thunder bolt on me and snarl at me, and the next thing I see is you coming just because I called you." Kristy whispered as Raikou swiftly seized the collar of Kristy's shirt in his jaws and hauled her away from N, hoisting Kristy onto its back.

Raikou snarled at N one last time before bounding away with Kristy on his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Truth

**Sorry, this one's long overdue. I meant for this to come up waaaay earlier so I apologize.**

September's and Akari's eyes were wide when I rode in on the mighty Lord Of Thunder.

"September! Akari!" Kristy cried, practically falling off Raikou's back.

Kristy's two pokemon gathered around her, nuzzling Kristy in happiness and relief. "I missed you guys too!" Kristy laughed, their nuzzles tickling her.

Raikou looked at Kristy expectantly. Kristy flashed him a grateful glance.

"Thank you so much Raikou. Without you I would still be in the woods trying to get to these two." Kristy said gratefully. To Kristy's surprise, Raikou took a knee and bowed to Kristy. Kristy's eyes widened in surprise as Raikou quickly shocked her. _My pleasure, princess._ Raikou winked before turning to leap into the forest.

Kristy recoiled. "What? PRINCESS? Raikou come back! What does that mean!" Kristy yelled, praying that Raikou would tell her what he meant.

"Raikou I call for your assistance! Raikou!" I yelled.

September flicked her tail at Kristy, smirking at her.

Kristy put her hands on her hips. "Already back into the old habit huh?" Kristy sweat dropped.

Raikou paused and hesitated before walking back over to Kristy. Raikou shocked Kristy.

_Yes… _

"What do you mean Raikou?" I questioned.

_Don't take this the wrong way Kristina but… your… not normal. _

Kristy's eyes widened. "What? How am I not normal? " Kristy snapped.

_You saved all of Unova yes? And Zekrom recognized you as his hero. _Kristy nodded.

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" Kristy asked, her curiosity growing.

_I might as well get it over with and tell you. Take a seat. We'll be here a while. _Raikou sighed, sitting down. Kristy sighed in relief at the thought of sitting down.

September and Akari happily settled around me, eager for Raikou to continue.

(They can understand Raikou because they're Pokémon too.) _First off, don't even bother trying to contact Suicune or Entei. _

_ I am the only one who will listen to you. _

_ Grr… how should I put this…. You have a brother and a sister. _

_Your sister, Clair, has close ties with water Pokémon, and your brother, Brandon, has strong ties with fire Pokémon. _

_You have strong ties with electric Pokémon. _

_As long as it's true electricity that you get shocked by, it won't hurt you. _

_Team Rocket doesn't know this about you yet. _

_ They think that you can control me and my siblings, but you only can control me._

_ But I must warn you. _

_ As soon as Team Rocket finds out about your ties with electric types, they will stop at NOTHING to capture you. _

_They will be willing to kill to get to you. _

_ And if they do get you… it won't end well. _Raikou informed, running away before Kristy could ask any more questions.

"Whoa…" Was all Kristy could say.

"Speon?" September asked, her face saying: 'You scared or something?'

"Well yeah! Team Rocket want my head right now, but if what Raikou said is true then we're in big trouble."

**Short I know, sorry for such a long wait then such a sucky chapter… L**


End file.
